Endless Possibilities
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: What do you do when you wake up to find a wet and naked demon in your bed? Just go on about your day. Really, for Laxus, it's not that unusual. - One-shot.


Endless Possibilities

There was water running. That's the first thing that Mirajane thought about as she slowly was drug from her sleep by the noise. When she'd finally open her eyes, though groggily, she'd realize that it was coming from the adjoining bathroom. Glancing over there, she found the door open and Laxus standing at the sink, wearing only a pair of jeans, shaving.

"Dragon?"

"You up?" He didn't glance over there. "Good. Was gettin' worried about ya."

Burying her head back into the pillow, she called out against it, "Worried?"

"Mmmhmm. Just woke up here to find you all snuggled up in bed with me. Naked, mind you."

She only let out a grunt. It was a lot cuter and softer than when he did it. The slayer almost smiled.

"Not that I'm against waking up to find sexy, naked women in my bed," he went on, "but why were you naked? And in my bed?"

"You gave me a key."

"I did. And I'm glad I did. That was a great surprise. But I still don't-"

"Mmmm." She lifted her head some then to be heard better when she spoke. "When I got off from the guild, it was late and raining really bad. I didn't have a coat or umbrella and your place was just closest. But I was soaked, so I stripped down before I got into bed."

"Wish you'd have woken me up."

"You were sleeping so peacefully."

"I'dda woke up for a wet demon," he told her simply as he sat the razor down. Washing off his face then, it took him a few moments to finish before saying, "Either that or if I'd been up to hear it raining, I'dda come got you."

"It's okay, dragon."

Finished in the bathroom then, he strode back into the room, just staring at her. "You're comfortable now, huh?"

"Mmmhmm." She snuggled deeper into the bed, his fluffy coat that he'd laid over her when he'd found that she was there the only blanket she needed. Mira knew that it got him hot for some reason, to see her using it that way, and always made a point of playing it up. He wasn't an easy man to figure out, but knowing one of his ticks definitely helped things. "So comfy."

He'd come over to the bed then and was just standing there, staring down at her. Mirajane grinned over at him.

"You take such good care of me, dragon."

Laxus let out a slow breath before saying, "What are you gonna wear back to the guildhall, huh? When you go in this morning? Will your stuff be dry?"

"I don't work today."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. So I thought that I could lay around your apartment for a bit. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." He was working then on undoing his belt. "But you know, demon, me just letting you stay here all day does rack up some steep penalties."

She only yawned. "We have all day, dragon."

"Well maybe it's gonna take all day."

"If the day were thirty minutes, sure."

Now she was teasing him and that never went over well. His jeans hitting the floor happened almost simultaneously as him falling into the bed did. Mirajane only giggled, rolling onto her side to stare at him.

"You're being a bad guest," he said as she grinned, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his head, thumb ghosting over his scar. "Demon."

"I'm sorry." She batted her eyes for him. "Dragon."

"It's fine." He nuzzled into her hand then, making her giggle some more. He liked the sound of her laughter. A lot. "If you make up for it."

Shrugging his coat off then, she gave him her best sultry look. "Oh, I think I'm more than up for it."

He only grinned, moving closer still, his face in hers then. "Oh, you do?"

"I do."

"Really now?"

"Mmmhmm."

They were both laughing then, but hers only got louder when he moved to force her onto her back, pinning her to the bed. Laxus took to burying his face in her neck then, breathing deeply as she laughed and tossed her arms around him.

For awhile, they were both content there, with one another. Eventually though, of course, Laxus stomach began to growl and, well, they just couldn't have that.

"You want an omelet, dragon?"

"Sounds good," he sighed as he sat at the table, watching Mirajane idly as he sat with his head resting on the table. "Can it have ham in it?"

"Of course," she giggled.

"And cheese?"

"Uh-huh."

"Some slices of bacon on the side too?"

"Sure."

"And-"

"Laxus, you literally don't have anything else in your fridge for me to put in there."

"I was just gonna say that I want some coffee too. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"I guess not," she said, glancing over at him. "I mean, you're only sitting at the table as I'm here, doing everything."

"See? This is why you're my woman," he told her with a toothy grin.

That one didn't get a giggle, but then, he wasn't expecting it to.

When it was finally time to eat, Mirajane brought his plate over to the table before going to get his cup of coffee as well as two pieces of toast for her.

"That all you eatin'?" he asked as she took her place in her lap. Kissing her neck, he said, "Just toast?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why?" Laxus was more than a master at maneuvering around her to eat by that point (she only sat in his lap and obstructed him from his plate, oh, always), but didn't even move to pick up his fork that time. "Did my omelet use all the eggs?"

"Well," she said as she shifted back against him. He had slipped back on his jeans and she'd put on a pair of his shorts and an unbuttoned dress shirt, but that was all. "It did take five eggs."

"Yeah, babe. You don't keep muscles like these without tacking on some mass from time to time." Her neck got another kiss. "But if you want some of it-"

"I'm fine, Lax." She even reached out to grab a piece of her toast before laughing slightly. "My stomach's been a little upset recently."

"What? You're sick or something?"

"No, I-"

"You let me snuggle all over you while you were hiding this? Huh?"

"Dragon-"

He only wrapped his arms around her middle, cuddling her back to him. "You keepin' secrets now?"

"When I have to."

"Demon." He nuzzled against her neck that time. "That's naughty."

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled a little. "I just haven't been eating much in the mornings because my stomach's been upset."

"You ever think that your stomach is upset because you're hungry?"

"What?"

Shaking his head, Laxus said, "Let me make you something, huh? I'll make you an omelet."

"Won't that have defeated the purpose of me making you breakfast?"

"No." Did it? "Not at all."

"Well, I don't want you to, anyhow."

Grunt. Letting her go then, he moved to start eating finally. No reason to let his meal go cold.

"What were you thinkin' we'd get into after breakfast? Huh?"

"Get into?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm hoping not."

"Mira-"

"We have all day to lay around and do nothing," she told him. "And I really feel like taking a shower. What about you?"

"Shower sounds good."

"Great. 'cause you're stinky."

"Hey-"

"Mmmm." She shifted in his lap. "I think it's your new cologne."

"I don't have any new cologne."

"By new," she corrected, "I meant that one that you like, but I hate."

"Well, _I_ hate the one that you bought for me, so-"

"Dragon-"

"Maybe I don't like your cologne."

"Well, considering I'm a woman and wear perfume and only if I'm going somewhere special-"

"Maybe I'll just do that from now on," he told her. "Walk around with my own scent. The smell of me."

"Oh geez."

"Mmmhmm." He even nodded. "Might even knock out deodorant."

"Come again?"

"Let the whole aroma of Laxus Dreyar speak for itself."

"Aroma? Or funk?"

"Excuse me?" He scoffed. "Have you ever smelled me fresh out of the shower?"

"Many times."

"Yeah, well, that's only after I've left the bathroom. The second I get out of the shower I'm deodorizing and puttin' on some cologne and brushin' my teeth-"

"Wait, are you saying that you'll stop that too?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm going back to caveman era with this. Hardcore stuff. Back to my roots."

"All this because I said that you stink a little?"

"I'm improving, demon. Improving by devolving."

"I think most people agree that we should all evolve."

"I," he said as he stabbed at his omelet, "am an individual. Always different. Forever changing-"

"Changing would be evolving."

"Not necessarily. And not from this point forth."

"Well, great, Lax. I'm happy for you and everything-"

"Thank you."

"-but just because you're going back to basics doesn't mean your devolving your wardrobe too, does it? Because I don't think that I can deal with you going back to that animal print-"

"I never wore animal print."

"Lax."

"…Why are we talking about this again?"

"Well-"

"I mean," he went on, "we really should be talking about you eating, right?"

"No, I think we got off that awhile ago."

"Well, I want back on it."

"You just want off the fact that you used to wear leopard-print and that you told me not a minute ago that you want to stop using cologne and deodorant so that we can all smell the funk of Dreyar."

"The scent of Laxus Dreyar," he grumbled. "Keep this up, demon, and you'll be naked out on the streets because you insulted me. You want that?"

"I think me being naked out on the streets would get more to you than it would me."

"Eh?"

"I thought that not just anyone could see me that way?" Her voice dropped too, as she said it. "Dragon?"

Grunt. "Well."

"Well."

"Punishments are stiff," he said gruffly. "For insulting me."

"Hurting your feelings."

"I have no feelings."

"Makes sense."

"Shuddup."

"Besides," she said as he reached out to pick up his coffee cup for a sip. "I would just transform into something else."

Swallowing, he said, "Come again?"

"Instead of being naked," she explained, "I would just transform into another outfit."

He blinked. Then he frowned. "Then why were you naked in my bed last night?"

"Because I wanted to be."

"And why the hell do I buy you new clothes?" he went on. "When I take you shopping? If you can just transform into them?"

"Because I want them."

"Demon-"

"And that would waste my magic, dragon."

"What magic? You never use your magic!"

"Well, what if I needed to? But I had wasted it all on my outfit that day? And the whole guild fell because of it?"

"Wait, you think that you're the deciding factor in something like that?"

"Of course, Laxus. I am, after all, the best mage in the whole effing world."

He blinked. "I say that I'm the best fucking mage to ever live. If you're going to quote me, get it right."

"That's a naughty word."

Groaning, Laxus sat his cup back down before moving to wrap his arms around her center. With the shirt of his she was wearing being unbuttoned, he was able to feel the soft flesh of her stomach against his arms.

"I love you."

"Dragon," she complained, glancing back at him. When she did that, Laxus only used it as an opportunity to press a kiss against her lips.

"I do," he insisted. "So much that I can't even get through breakfast without wanting to be close to you."

"Mmmm."

"I love you so much." He bowed his head again to kiss at her neck some more. "Demon. Mirajane.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Are you joking? Don't question stuff like that." More snuggles. "Silly."

"Are you sleep deprived?" she asked slowly. "I mean, first the food thing, then the funk thing-"

"Scent," he mumbled against her skin.

"-and now this? Something's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Is something wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Me neither."

Then she was turning her head to stare at him and he was just sitting there, watching her and Mirajane couldn't help it.

"You know."

"No, I don't." Then he frowned. "I mean, know what?"

"Laxus Dreyar-"

"What? I haven't done anything."

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Why are you?"

"Laxus-"

"I haven't done anything!"

But she was grinning so much and he couldn't help the similar one breaking out on his own face. He knew. Of course he knew.

"Who told you?"

"Told me what? I mean-"

"Laxus-"

"No one told me anything."

"Bull. Who told you?"

"Mirajane," he scolded. "Bull is a naughty word."

"It is not."

"Is when you use it like that," he said as she shifted in his lap some more. "Mommy."

"You do know!"

She about fell out of his lap then as Laxus was laughing and Mirajane was trying to turn in his lap to straddle and face him.

"Who told you?"

"It's not important," he said as she got out of his lap. Laxus only stared up at her with a smile. "Demon."

"Lisanna?"

"I said that it's not important," he repeated. "Who cares?"

"Lisanna," she said with a frown then as he got to his feet too. It was only to reach out and take her cheeks into his hands though before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Why did she do that?"

"I never said-"

"I know it was," she said with a slight huff. "She knew that this was important to me."

"Is it less important now?" He was still all smiles as he stared down at her. "Because it's just as important to me."

"Laxus-"

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked as she turned her head from him and out of his hands. "Huh?"

"I don't know," she said with a slight shrug and a blush. "I didn't know how. I thought that you would be…"

"Be what?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be worried about it."

"I don't get why you were ever worried." He didn't drop his hands and only moved then to take hers in his then. "Look at me, demon. What are you so nervous about? Huh?"

"I'm not," she grumbled. "I'm actually annoyed with Lisanna right now."

"I never said that she told me."

"There is no one else that you would deny it so heavily for."

"How many people did you tell before me anyhow?" he grumbled. "That you're just so certain on this one? Huh?"

"Well," Mira said slowly then, as if in thought, "Lisanna, of course."

"Of course."

"And Elf."

"What?"

"Then Lucy."

"Why?"

"And Happy."

"That's just-"

"Then Erza."

"I'm guessing to throw it in her face."

"And Gray."

"Are you guys even friends?"

"And Ever."

"She's keeping things from-"

"Then Bickslow and his dolls."

"How is this happening?"

"And Levy. And Gajeel. And, ooh, Master-"

"What is wrong with you, woman?"

Giggling then, Mirajane finally grinned up at him once more. "I was just so happy. But then…then I got scared that you wouldn't be as happy and I-"

"Why would you even think that?" He pulled her hands up then, to his lips, kissing them as he grinned at her. "You're only furthering the greatest dynasty to ever exist. You're becoming a part of the only linage in this world that matters. Really, I should be thanking you. Or you should thank me. Yeah, no, definitely the last one."

"Dragon."

"I have waited three fucking days, Mirajane, for you to just tell me," he said as he leaned down to nuzzle her head, letting go of her hands then as he wrapped his arms around her. "Am I that scary?"

"Not scary," she said, hugging him right back, just as tightly. "Just…unpredictable. We've hardly even talked about getting married. Now we're-"

"Oh, no, I flipped my shit over this when Lisanna first told me-"

"Ha." She let him go and pulled away from him, just to wag a finger in his face. "You just told on my sister."

His grin dropped. "You tricked me."

"Hardly."

"I don't even care." That time, he didn't move to hug her, but rather pick her up, wrapping his arms around her middle before lifting her into the air a little. "You gonna have my baby, demon?"

"I'm gonna have your baby."

He'd been thinking about it for days at that point. Since Lisanna told him, it actually hadn't left his mind. The longer Mirajane went without telling him herself the more he feared that…well, that it might not be his or something. Three days didn't seem like a lot, but when he got to stressing about something, it could be an eternity.

Now though, as they were standing there and her deep blues were staring at him, well, he could see that she'd been just as stressed, if not more. It made him feel a little bad, that she'd been so nervous about telling him that it took her so long to get around to it.

Was he that bad of a boyfriend or something? He thought that he treated her pretty well. Better than he did anyone else. Even better than the Thunder Legion, which was hard to do. He just loved her that much. And yeah, he hadn't wanted a kid then and sure, it was a little overwhelming to think about, but he'd have some time before it actually came to get used to the idea. And Mirajane was definitely his woman. Out of all the ones he knew, she was the only one worthy of birthing a Dreyar. And if she was happy about it, then he was too.

Then she had to go and sneeze.

"I knew you were actually sick."

"I'm not sick," she complained as he set her down so that she could go get a tissue. "My throat just hurt when I woke up this morning and I've been sneezing and-"

"And you caught a cold. From being out in the rain."

"No."

"Demon-"

"That's a myth."

"It can be a much of a myth as it wants, but right now it's very true."

She only sniffled, having to settle on using a paper towel she found over on the counter. "I really have been trying to eat light breakfasts though. That wasn't a lie."

He only grunted, just staring at her then. "Well, if you're sick, you need to get back into bed."

"What? No. I-"

"Mira." Laxus locked eyes with her when she turned to glance at him. "If you're sick, you should really spend the time in _bed_."

"If you're making an insinuation for more sex, no. I don't feel like it."

"What?" That time she elicited a growl from him. "All that talk before, when we were in my room-"

"I was just teasing and taunting."

"And it worked! Now I'm all revved for the rest of the day. And the shower-"

"Was just going to be a shower."

"Mira-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that your pregnant girlfriend is sick? At least more than you are worried about getting laid again?"

"Should I?"

"Laxus-"

"Come on," he sighed, going to pick up his plate and cup of coffee. "We can finish these in the bedroom."

Mira was quick to follow. "We do have a lot to talk about, you know."

"Like what?"

"Uh, gee, Laxus, the fact that we're not married or-"

"Do you want me to ask you to get married? Or to just do it? I'm busy tomorrow, but the day after I'm free until-"

"No! We can't just…get married."

"What else would we do?"

They were back to the bedroom then and Mirajane only went to take her place in his bed once more.

"I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant," she told him.

"Why not?"

"Because, Laxus, that's not fair to the baby. If things didn't work out-"

"But they will."

"Laxus-"

"And that wouldn't be why." He sat down with her after putting his coffee mug on the nightstand and setting the plate on the bed as well. Looking at Mira, he said, "You know that I love you. We would have eventually. And is this furthering things along? Fine. Maybe. But that's a fucking Dreyar in your stomach, yeah? And he deserves a mother and a father and a house and a pool-"

"Wait what?"

Laxus nodded. "You think my son is gonna live in this rinky-dink apartment? Or in your little house with your siblings? No! He's gonna have a house and a great life and-"

"You know that we could very well be having a girl too."

That made him pause. Then he shrugged. "I guess we can keep the apartment then."

"Laxus-"

"You know I'm joking." He was grinning too as Mirajane only rolled her eyes and moved to lay down. Reaching over, he gently patted her on the head.

"Me and you are having a baby, Mira," he said as she only snuggled up under the covers. "Son, daughter, whatever. It doesn't matter. Because with me and you there are endless possibilities. We have no idea how it's gonna end up. But I know that I'll be happy with it, no matter what. And if you don't want to get married yet, fine. If you do, fine. If you wanna live here, with me, forever, that's great. If you don't, that's good too. But we're going to take care of this baby together. And no marriage or anything else will ever change that."

Mira only grinned then, hiding it in the pillow as she shut her eyes and he went back to eating.

"I'm still gonna kill Lisanna though."

"Oh, yeah, no, I get it. It's her own fault, really."

"Completely."

* * *

 **This splintered off into two separate ideas and this one was just the one that won out. Just Mirajane and Laxus being happy and in love because sometimes they deserve to be happy (and in love).**


End file.
